


Tulips

by kiribaku_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiribaku_queen/pseuds/kiribaku_queen
Summary: This was also a request that was part of my 500+ follower event in tumblr. Check out their request below! You can also follow me on tumblr at kiribaku_queen :) Enjoy!Can I request a Nishinoya Yuu x Reader from America where Nishinoya actually meets our reader as she works as a florist that her grandmother owns and from that day forth he wants to get to know her much more by visiting each day after practice until he finds out that she won’t actually be staying for long :( Even then when he goes to confess his feelings he’s too late.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Tulips

Flowers were the epitome of romance. On any special occasion, flowers are always bought to show a loved one that they are thought of and that they are special. They were hard to maintain and sure, they might die easily, but the symbol of love was only meant to live for short time. That’s what makes it beautiful. That’s why people come back for more. That’s why it’s treasured more carefully.

It’s no secret that the Karasuno boys were head over heels over their manager. And it was no surprise that two specific people would die for her. But there was one person that wanted to absolutely woo the heck out of Kiyoko. And that was Tanaka. But Tanaka was an idiot. He didn’t know how to woo a girl. He didn’t know the first thing to impressing a woman. He stared at the local florist shop, completely spaced out and overwhelmed. Thank god his best friend was there to hype him up. Nishinoya also didn’t know the first thing to impressing women. But he was there for moral support.

“Are you seriously stressing over flowers?” Nishinoya poked fun at the bald who was practically shaking in his feet.

“They have to be perfect,” he stressed. But Nishinoya paid no mind to mind and walked in the shop without a second thought.

“How hard can it be? They’re just flowers,” he brushes it off. And soon as he steps in the store, the small bell rang, indicating that someone had walked in.

“Welcome!” a girl’s voice greets them. Nishinoya turns to that direction and was about to wave back in response until his smile drops and he is suddenly frozen in place. His eyes saw one person and one person alone.

You. You were standing at the cash register with the widest and cheekiest smile you could muster. Your eyes disappeared from how wide you were smiling. You were dressed in a floral, pink dress that flowed down your body like it was made for you. Nishinoya was starstuck. He could feel the rush of emotions coming up from the bottom of his feet all the way to way past his head. The moment was ruined when Tanaka bumped into his back, causing both of them to groan.

“Why did you stop all of a sudden?” Tanaka yelled, pushing him forward so that he, too, could enter the shop.

“None of your business!” Noya yelled back and walked away from him, confusing the boy. But he brushed it aside and walked with him. He wasn’t even paying attention to the lovestruck boy. He was lovestruck himself and he was on a mission.

While Tanaka was over in one corner picking out different flowers and putting them together to see if it looks good, Nishinoya was facing the direction you were at, acting like he was interested in a flower. When really? He was staring at you the entire time. There was just something about you that drew him to you. That just mesmerized him.

“Oi, Noya. What do you think of these?” Tanaka held up a poorly arranged bouquet, feeling all proud with his creation. When he saw that his friend wasn’t even paying attention to him, he was about to knock some sense into him. But then he noticed that his friend was looking at something. Or someone. Tanaka leaned closer, almost to Nishinoya’s level and scanned his eyes to where he was looking.

“Watcha looking at,” Tanaka whispered straight into Noya’s near, scaring the crap out of him.

“I was… looking at the flower,” Noya lied, picking up the flower that he was messing with that just to happened to now be ruined because of him. Yeah, he wasn’t falling for that one. Tanaka squinted his eyes and looking over the smaller one.

“A girl, huh?” Tanaka gave him a sleazy smile and bumped him with his elbow a few times.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh.”

“NUH-UH!”

“YEAH-HUH!”

“Uhm, can I help you guys?” both boys spun around to see you looking shyly at them. Noya swore his heart just leaped out of his chest. And he would have fallen over if it wasn’t for Tanaka keeping him steady.

“Yeah, I want to buy flowers to impress this girl. But I don’t think I’m doing a great job,” Tanaka says after Noya refuses to say anything. That’s because he was so distracted looking at your pretty face. When he hears you laugh for the first time because you saw Tanaka’s failed attempt at making a bouquet, it was like angelic music in his hears. He wanted to hear more.

“We have some premade bouquets in the front if that’s easier for you. But if you want to make your own, I can help you make one,” you offered. Noya tilted his head. Your voice was also like music to his ears, but something about the way you talked was different. And he couldn’t put his finger on it.

The boys followed you around the shop because Tanaka insisted that he wanted to make his own. And he was trying to do his friend a favor by being by your side a little longer. You and Tanaka were making great conversation and Noya was standing in the back wanting to jump in, but didn’t have the courage to. He’s never nervous. He thought he had great game and could flirt with any girl he sees. But you were exactly his ideal type. The type of girl he dreams about every night. You were real and standing right in front of him. So why couldn’t he get the courage to speak to you?

“I’ve been wondering for a while, you’re not from here are you?” Tanaka blurts out and Noya freaks! You don’t ask people that! But you didn’t mind it one bit.

“I’m actually from America,” you replied with that lovable smile.

“Woah, but your Japanese is so good!” Tanaka complimented, causing you to flush red. Noya pouted. You were blushing at Tanaka. And not him. He wanted to be the one you were blushing at.

“Thank you, but my Japanese still needs a little work,” you say, wrapping up the flowers Tanaka picked out. “I need more practice, but I don’t have anyone to talk to beside customers.”

“I can practice with you!” Nishinoya shouts out, a little too enthusiastically. You look at him, wide eyed. And Tanaka just feels proud that his boy finally has the balls to speak up. You looked surprised at first but then your eyes and lips curl up to show that excitement you were bubbling up.

“Really?” you lean forward towards the shorter one, eyes pleading that he wasn’t joking. But now you were closer than you’ve ever been and he was blushing like crazy. All he could muster to do was nod his head with confidence and you exploded with happiness!

“Yes!” you cheered for yourself. And Nishinoya swore that was the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Tanaka already got checked out and paid for all his stuff but now was waiting on his friend. Ever since he spoke out like that, you two were having full blown conversations. It was like you two were in your own world, talking about this and that. His hobbies. Your hobbies. What your favorite color was and vice versa. Tanaka felt like he was third-wheeling all of a sudden. But he smiled when he saw how happy his friend looked and knew that he couldn’t ruin such a rare moment.

You and Nishinoya could talk for hours. You didn’t feel like strangers that just met. Talking with him felt so comfortable and normal. So much that you weren’t even shy about your accent or if you were saying sentences correctly. It just flowed out on its own. You wish it could go on for another couple of hours, but before you knew it, shop was already at closing time. Unfortunately, you two had to say your goodbyes. Noya didn’t want to leave just yet. There were so many things he wanted to talk to you about still. There was always tomorrow, he thought. As he left the shop, he so happened to glimpse at one of the flyers on the bulletin board. A class for flower arrangement? Sly as a dog, he ripped the flyer down to keep in his pocket for safe keepings.

It was everyday for the past month. Everyday that Nishinoya would stop by the florist shop after volleyball practice to see you and talk with you. He would even go to the weekly flower arrangement classes that he saw on the flyer. There, he could spend even more time with you and fall even harder for you. Needless to say, you were falling for him too.

The day you two met, it was actually your grandmother who pushed you to go help them. When Nishinoya came through the door, you were starstruck. You knew Japanese men attractive but this guy was too attractive. For a moment, you felt like you couldn’t breathe. That’s how breathtaking he was. But you were at work. Professionalism. That’s a thing. But even though you had a job to do, you kept looking in his direction just to see those sparkling eyes and dazzling smile. Your grandmother noticed that you were distracted and nudged you in their direction.

“Why don’t you help those gentlemen over there,” your grandmother suggested, leaving you to become flustered.

“Granny, it doesn’t look like they need any help. How could I help them? I can’t speak Japanese,” you tried to make an excuse. But it wasn’t working on granny.

“Oh, stop. You’ve helped plenty of customers. What’s a couple more?” she says and pushes you in their direction. You grab on tight to the sides of your dress and look back. Your granny was watching you, urging you to keep going. With a deep breath to calm your nerves, you made your way to the couple that was arguing.

You thought that was going to be the one and only time you were going to see him. But you were wrong. You saw him many times. Every day actually. You were even surprised when he showed up to your flower arrangement classes. Granny could see the pure excitement look in your eyes every time he showed up. And how you were talking nonstop to this young, volleyball player. She felt young love in the air. She was so happy for you, but sad at the same time because you haven’t told him yet. The time was getting closer. But she was sure that you would figure it out on your own.

“Noya,” you got comfortable calling him by his nickname. At first, it was very awkward, but he got you to say it after much persuasion. You pulled up a stool and motioned for him to sit down. “Can you help me style this bouquet?” you asked and he kindly accepted.

“What’s the theme today?” he asked, plopping down in the stool next to you. Then, he scooted even closer to you, making you tense up at the sudden closeness.

“Uhm, h-how about, uhm…” you stuttered, your brain shutting off because now you got a whiff of his cologne and god, does he smell good. Noya notices that you stopped and pays even more attention to you, his gaze now curiously looking at you. Please stop looking at me, you thought. He’s just making your brain go haywire.

“S-Summer!” you blurted out. Now that was embarrassing. Your face becomes hot under his continuous gaze but he doesn’t laugh at you. Instead, he gives you an encouraging smile and nods his head in understanding.

“Summer! It’s really hot outside. If we make a good enough bouquet, we can put them outside to attract more customers!” Nishinoya said very enthusiastically. His enthusiasm about promoting your granny’s shop makes you admire him even more. You pursed your lips together in a shy, side smile and hummed in agreeance.

Noya was collecting pink, yellow, and white flowers while you were cutting up some leaves and stems to fill up the empty spaces. And you arranged everything into a style that you could both agree on. Although, there were some disagreements here and there but it was in all fun. When you were finished, you stepped back to look at the finished product. But it looked like something was missing.

“How’s it lookin’?” Noya asked, also getting back to look at what they created. His pointer finger and thumb met his chin in a thinking position, like he also thought that it was missing something.

“It’s pretty, but it could use something else,” you comment seriously. Now this was really bothering you. What was it missing? Then the idea popped up like magic. You looked at the pile of leftover flowers and picked up a white rose that was there. Like you shared the same brain, Nishinoya went for the same one and your hands brushed against one another. The moment your hands touched, you both stood still and your eyes looked up to meet each other. Both were wide with shock and a deep, red blush ran across your cheeks. You pulled back and was about to apologize when Nishinoya grabbed your hand back, pulling you in closer to him than you were before. Your thoughts were traveling at a millions miles per second and you didn’t know what to do in this moment. His eyes were serious and intense. He may not be saying anything but his eyes told you the whole story. He was going to kiss you. Right here. Right now. You let in to your emotions and allowed yourself to fall in his arms. Right before your lips touched, a big, red sign in your mind said STOP! Because you were keeping a secret from him and he needed to know. You placed your hand on his chest, stopping him movements.

“Wait,” you said. It was now or never. You had to do this or else you would feel so guilty.

When you stopped him, he took that as a sign of rejection. He could feel his heart burst with pain, like someone had just stabbed him right there. It was too bold of a move, he thought. He backed away, lowering his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he whispered. But you didn’t want him to apologize. You had to tell him something important but before you could, he stood up, grabbed his Karasuno jacket and left without another word. And that was the last time you saw him.

Nishinoya was heartbroken that night. God, why did he attempt to kiss you?! He didn’t even know if you liked him back and he did that? He must be a real idiot. Sure, he’s been rejected before but why did this one hurt the most? Why wouldn’t the pang in his heart go away?

It’s probably because he didn’t do it right. That has to be it! He was missing all the steps! He had to confess first, then ask you to be his girlfriend, _then_ he could kiss you! He wrote this down in his notebook yet he completely looked past it. You rejected him because he missed the most important step. He had to confess first.

Over the next few days, Noya was working on the most gorgeous bouquet for you. He no longer went to visit you because in the meantime, he was going to other florist shops around town to see what kind of flowers they had in store. Little by little, he was gathering the materials to confess to you. Brown paper so that he can wrap the flowers around nicely with. Greenery because you loved some greenery in bouquets. You would never make one without it. Yellow tulips because you reminded him of the color yellow. It fits your personality just right. Bright, beaming and beautiful. He also did a little digging, and tulips mean confession in flower language. Yeah, he knows that’s going to impress her. And he also bought a yellow bow to tie the whole piece together.

Today was the day. The day to finally do the first step: confess. He got dressed in his best boyfriend clothes. He slicked back half of his hair and left the other half rest on his face. He saw an attractive person pull of his hairstyle so he tried to pull it off. It was okay, but it was too late to change it. He wore his best cologne because he knew that you liked how he smelled. He’s got his shoe game on and bouquet in hand. Time to go.

He was on his way, skipping down the street while whistling a happy tune. He raised the bouquet of flowers in the air, admiring his work because you were for sure going to love it. As he got closer to the shop, his heart starting beating and his stomach was starting to get butterflies. There was something else he was feeling but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It was probably just his nerves getting to him.

The shop was finally in his field of vision. He stopped, turned to the side and looked at his reflection in one of the shop’s window. Fixing his hair and pumping himself up, he was ready to go. He took a few steps towards the shop when he already saw you outside. Perfect. But why did you have a suitcase in hand? And why were you putting it in a van? And why does it look like you’re saying goodbye? He started picking up the pace because it looked like you were going somewhere. But you got in the van and already left. Dammit, he was too late. Still running up to the store, he saw your grandmother still outside the shop, preparing to open up shop.

“Granny!” he greeted her, running out of breath from running so long. She looks stunned to see him.

“Young boy. What are you doing here?” she asks with an alarmed tone.

“Well, I came to give (y/n) this but I saw that she just left. Do you know when she’s going to be back?” he asks, showing your grandmother the flowers that he made. Her eyes soften with sadness. What an innocent boy. The news is going to break his heart.

“She didn’t tell you, did she?” your grandmother pointed out. But Nishinoya was confused.

“Tell me what?”

“She left for the airport. She’s going back to America.” Nishinoya’s smile dropped. He didn’t need to hear the rest of the story. The bouquet of flowers that he worked so hard to create fell to the floor and he was chasing after your car.

No, it has to be a lie. You couldn’t leave. There were so many things he had to tell you. Things he wanted to tell you but never could. So many secrets that he wanted to confess to. Theres never going to be a tomorrow. He ran after your car like he’s never ran in his life. But no matter how fast he ran, you were getting further and further away. But he couldn’t give up. You were the one for him, he just knows it. He screams and he pushes himself to continue running. But he could only go so far. He started to slow down but his mind kept telling him to push through it. That he’ll never get another chance. He’ll never meet another girl like you. A girl who was so down to earth and sweet and intelligent and beautiful and funny and shy and quirky and dramatic and emotional and caring and loving as you. Noya clenched his teeth as tears brimmed his eyes. Then his body couldn’t take it anymore. He gradually came to a stop, frustrating taking over his body. Running took so much energy out of him that he had to take multiple deep breaths for him to breath properly. But he wasn’t done there. He took a deep breath and yelled with all his might.

“(Y/N)!!!!!! I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU, I LIKE YOU, I LIKE YOU!” Nishinoya screamed like a madman, hoping that you could hear it and that your van would stop. But that wasn’t the reality. Your car kept driving until it disappeared into the distance.

“Fuck…” Noya said, exhausted, not noticing the tears streaming down his face. “I love you.” He confessed to himself and fell down to his knees. You had already left and he was devastated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
